Si el viento cambia
by rex stellarum
Summary: —¿Qué problema hay? Es sólo viento./—El viento no es sólo viento. Si el viento no cambia.../ [MangaQuestShipping] ¡Participante de "Welcome to Disney" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak!


Vale, sé que todavía quedan varios días, pero en cinco horas salgo de viaje y no tendré más el portátil hasta el día 1. El caso es que también voy apurado, aunque pueda no parecerlo xD

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** MangaQuestShipping [Gold/Crystal]. UA en el que Gold es un viudo con dos hijos, Platina y Diamond, y Crystal es su cuidadora. ¿Muerte de un personaje? No exactamente, pero sí se nombra.

 **Nota adicional:** fic participante del reto "Welcome to Disney" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak". Bueno, me tocó Mary Poppins, así que el fic está inspirado en esa película. Sé que te gusta mucho, Alex, (te has encargado de que lo supiera) así que espero que no te decepcione xD

* * *

El día que Crystal se marcha, Diamond está triste.

Observa con mirada ausente las luces de la ciudad desde la ventana que hay en el cuarto que comparte con su hermana. Le gusta ver los edificios, que parecen brillar con luz propia en la oscuridad de la noche, con el ruido de los coches de fondo; tanto que incluso se olvida del pánico que le provoca la distancia que hay desde el décimo piso en el que vive hasta el suelo —Platina dice que es un tonto por tener miedo de eso—.

—¿Dia? —la puerta se abre con un leve crujido, y Diamond se gira hacia la voz de su papá—. He traído algo para animarte.

Su papá recorre la habitación esquivando los juguetes esparcidos por el suelo —ahora que Crystal no está a Diamond no le apetece ordenar—, y Dia esboza una leve sonrisa cuando ve el dulce que más le gusta en sus manos. Se aparta de la ventana y corre a sentarse en su cama, justo antes de que su padre haga lo mismo.

—Gracias —musita cuando le ofrece el dulce, más animado que hace unos minutos.

Su papá sonríe, pero Diamond nota que él también está triste. Tiene la misma expresión, la misma mirada apagada, sin brillo en los ojos dorados, que cuando habla de su mamá. Diamond no la recuerda, todos dicen que se fue al cielo al nacer él —se pregunta por qué no querría conocerle—, pero de vez en cuando papá cuenta historias sobre ella. Normalmente lo hace con entusiasmo, pero al final se queda mirándolos a él y a Platina con tristeza, y es la única ocasión en la que ambos lo ven así.

—¿Por qué se ha tenido que ir? —Dia pregunta sin pensar, pero una vez ha tragado el primer bocado del dulce de chocolate, porque hablar mientras se come no está bien.

—Bueno —su papá se encoge de brazos, él tampoco lo sabe—, no me lo ha querido decir.

—Yo no quería que se fuera.

—Yo tampoco, Dia —dice, a la vez que le revuelve el pelo con una mano.

Permanecen en silencio, con el ruido de la ciudad de fondo, mientras los números de color negro cambian en el reloj digital de la mesita de noche de Diamond. Los brazos de papá le envuelven, haciéndole sentir mejor y resguardándolo del aire frío que entra a través de la ventana. Él también debe de tener frío, porque poco después se levanta a cerrarla.

Pero para entonces Diamond ya se ha dado cuenta: el viento ha cambiado.

* * *

—Plat, me aburro.

Platina suelta un suspiro, y aparta la vista de su programa de moda favorito para prestarle atención a su hermano. El sofá se hunde levemente cuando Dia se sienta a su lado, moviendo sus piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás, pues sus pies todavía no llegan al suelo.

—Dia, estoy ocupada —rueda los ojos, pensando en lo complicado que es ser hermana mayor.

—¡Pero si sólo estás viendo la televisión! —su hermano protesta, cruzándose de brazos—. Se lo voy a decir a papá.

—Me va a dar la razón a mí —intenta hablar convencida, pero su papá probablemente se pondría del lado de Dia. Por alguna razón que no llega a comprender, dice que tiene que prestar atención a su hermano—. ¿No puedes jugar tu solo?

—No es lo mismo.

—A ti tampoco te gusta que te moleste cuando ves Taurina Omega —asiente con una disimulada sonrisa de satisfacción, orgullosa de haber encontrado un argumento perfecto.

—¡Pero es diferente!

—No, no lo es.

—¡Cuando estaba Crystal jugabas conmigo! —Diamond hace un puchero, que resultaría adorable para Platina si sus palabras no la hubieran dejado pensando.

Desde que Crystal se marchara un mes atrás, las cosas en casa habían acabado siendo igual que antes de que llegara. Diamond y ella pasan las mañanas en el colegio, las tardes solos en casa y únicamente por la noche su padre está con ellos, porque tiene que trabajar el resto del día. Cuando su cuidadora estaba allí, al menos tenían compañía todo el día. Además, era lo más cercano a una madre que podrían tener.

Platina siempre alardeaba de recordar a su madre, cosa que Diamond no podía hacer —cuando era pequeña incluso había llegado a estar enfadada con él, porque su mamá se fue al llegar él—, pero lo cierto era que si realmente lo hacía era por las fotos que había visto de ella. Casi había olvidado ya la sensación de estar envuelta en sus brazos, la voz dulce que le contaba cuentos para dormir por las noches… Claro que eso es algo que jamás admitiría.

—Es que con ella era divertido.

—¡Yo también soy divertido! —Diamond grita con las mejillas coloradas de irritación.

—Bueno, jugaré contigo —se rinde Platina, no queriendo hacer llorar a su hermano, cosa que siempre acarrea malas consecuencias para ella—. Pero sólo si prometes qu-

Sus palabras son interrumpidas por el timbre del apartamento, y los dos se giran hacia el reloj que cuelga de una de las paredes de la sala de estar.

—No es papá.

Platina ignora las palabras de Diamond, que no hacen más que señalar algo obvio, y camina hacia la puerta, recorriendo el pasillo que separa el recibidor de la sala de estar. No llega todavía al interfono, por lo que coge un pequeño banco que ella misma ha dejado allí para esas ocasiones y se sube en él —no puede abrir sin saber quién llama, su papá le ha enseñado que no puede dejar pasar a extraños—.

—¿Quién es?

—Crystal.

Casi se cae del banco, pero Platina consigue abrir la puerta con una celeridad exagerada, escuchando los pasos apresurados de Diamond hacia ella —supone que la seguiría para curiosear—.

Ambos se encuentran en frente de una mujer joven, que debe tener casi la misma edad que su padre, con una sonrisa serena. El cabello azul le cae en cascada por la espalda, casi cubriendo los pequeños pendientes con forma de estrella que lleva. Platina se sorprende admirando la elegancia y sencillez con la que viste.

—¡Has vuelto! —Diamond se lanza hacia ella lo más rápido que le permiten sus pequeñas piernas, con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en la cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Platina más seca de lo que pretende, sorprendida y a la vez con ganas de regañar a su hermano por parecer tan desesperado.

Crystal acaricia con suavidad el pelo azul de Dia y mira a Platina alzando una ceja. Por un momento cree que le va a regañar, pero ella se limita a apartar delicadamente a su hermano para quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en el perchero.

—Nunca doy explicaciones, Platina —dice Crystal simplemente, para después coger la mano de Diamond y caminar hacia la sala de estar como si no hubiera transcurrido más que un día desde la última vez que estuvo allí—. Podemos darle una sorpresa a vuestro padre si hacemos la cena, ¿no creéis?

Platina asiente distraídamente y sigue sus pasos, decidiendo ignorar el hecho de que su cuidadora desapareciera un mes y ahora se presentara en casa como si nada. «La cena va a ser lo que menos le va a sorprender», piensa antes de alcanzarlos.

* * *

Cuando llega a su apartamento, espera encontrar todo en penumbra y sumido en el más profundo silencio, pero un pequeño halo de luz proviene del salón. Se quita el abrigo y camina hacia allí, procurando hacer el mínimo ruido. Sólo cuando llega comienza a escuchar el crepitar de las llamas, que bailan en la chimenea.

Sentada en el sofá, a la luz de una pequeña lámpara, Crystal sostiene un libro en sus manos. Viste de manera sencilla, con unos vaqueros y una chaqueta sobre la camiseta de color azul, y está tan concentrada en su lectura que parece no haberle escuchado llegar.

Todavía le resulta extraño su presencia allí, pero, aunque debería haberse enfadado después de que ella se fuera, le reconforta. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde su vuelta, y casi parece que el mes durante el cual no estuvo jamás hubiera existido.

—Hey, Crystal —alcanza a decir con una voz exageradamente ronca, haciendo que ella levante la vista.

—Oh, señor Berlitz —Crystal cierra el libro y se levanta, acercándose a él—. ¿Qué tal la cena?

—Gold —responde a la vez que rueda los ojos—. Te lo he dicho miles de veces, me haces sentir viejo. Y, bueno, no ha estado mal—miente, odia las cenas que se celebran en el banco, todo es aguantar discursos y gente pesada.

—Vale, Gold —ella ríe mientras Gold se afloja la corbata del traje. No quiere saber por qué, pero Crystal le pone más nervioso de lo que debería.

—Esto… ¿y los niños? —se regaña mentalmente, tanto por titubear como por no preguntar antes por Dia y Plat.

A veces se pregunta qué impresión tiene la cuidadora de sus hijos de él, pero algo le dice que no muy buena. Siempre procura estar con ellos el máximo tiempo que puede, cuidarlos, ayudarlos y entenderlos, pero el trabajo se lo impide mucho más de lo que le gustaría. No sabe si es un buen padre, pero quiere pensar que sí.

Al menos lo intenta.

—Diamond se puso a protestar porque quería comer más postre, pero nada fuera de lo normal —Crystal hace un pequeño gesto de resignación, que por alguna razón saca una sonrisa a Gold.

—Bueno, el día que no pase eso… —ambos sueltan una pequeña risa, y Gold acaba mirando fijamente los ojos azules de ella.

Durante un segundo, su mundo parece pararse. Deja de escuchar el viento que golpea las ventanas, las llamas en la chimenea y las manecillas del reloj que casi dan las tres de la madrugada. Cuando ese segundo pasa, aparta la vista lo más rápido que puede.

—Bueno —carraspea—, yo… debería irme a dormir. Y tú también —añade atropelladamente, casi sin pensar. Duda que a Crystal le agrade que la mande a dormir como si fuera su madre.

—Tienes toda la razón —ella asiente con naturalidad, imperturbable. Gold se pregunta cómo demonios lo hace.

—Sí… bu-bueno, buenas noches, Crystal —se despide, y antes de esperar una contestación se dispone a girarse en dirección a su habitación.

—Oye —la voz de Crystal hace que se detenga y vuelva a mirarla. La forma de la que ella lo mira le hace tragar saliva—. Lo estás haciendo bien, no te presiones.

Gold se queda parado en el sitio, tratando de dar sentido a lo que acaba de oír. No está muy seguro, pero cree que Crystal acaba de decirle algo positivo.

—Gracias —musita, antes de perderse por el pasillo.

Con una leve, pero tonta, sonrisa en los labios decide ir a ver a los niños antes de dormir. No puede evitar regañarse por comportarse como un maldito adolescente con las hormonas revueltas.

* * *

Diamond está tirado en el frío suelo, trazando líneas de colores que pretenden ser los personajes de Taurina Omega. Poco después, cuando en el folio apenas queda un espacio en blanco sin colorear, se aburre y pasa a tirarse, esta vez, en la cama.

Normalmente, a Diamond no le gusta dibujar, es algo que sólo hace cuando realmente no hay nada mejor que hacer. Preferiría jugar con alguien, pero Platina ha ido a casa de una amiga y su papá está hablando cosas de mayores con Crystal. Incluso han cerrado la puerta de la sala de estar, y le han dicho que se fuera para que no les escuchara.

Suelta un suspiro e infla los mofletes, increíblemente aburrido. «¿Y si han acabado ya de hablar?», piensa antes de levantarse y salir de su cuarto haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Las voces se van escuchando cada vez más fuertes mientras se va acercando, hasta que finalmente se para y pega la oreja a la puerta que comunica con el salón —Diamond está nervioso, se siente como una especie de agente secreto.

—¡Creo que al menos merezco una explicación! —su papá parece enfadado, cosa que extraña a Dia, pues él rara vez se enoja.

—Gold, no puedo explicar, ya te he dicho-

—¿Qué me has dicho, que no das explicaciones? —grita de nuevo su padre—, ¿o quizás te refieres a la estupidez del viento? ¡Por favor, Crystal!

—Es que es complicado, yo no... —a diferencia de la voz de su padre, la de Crystal parece temblar, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Por alguna razón, a Diamond también le entran ganas de llorar—. Si me tengo que ir, me tengo que ir.

—Pues vete —la voz de su papá da miedo—. Si no quieres quedarte, vete.

—Me necesitan en otros sitios, Gold. Vosotros estaréis bien sin mí, no os hago falta ya.

—¡Joder, Crystal, claro que nos haces falta! —ahora parece nervioso—. Los niños te necesitan. Y…

Se escuchan unos pasos, y después nada. De repente, todo queda en silencio.

Diamond está tentado a abrir la puerta, pero le da miedo que su papá se enfade con él. Así, que vuelve sobre sus pasos y acaba tumbado de nuevo en la cama. Está triste porque parece que Crystal se va a volver a ir, pero al menos esta vez parece que su papá está intentando convencerla para que no lo haga.

Espera que lo consiga.

* * *

Es un raro día de invierno, pues casi ni hace falta llevar el abrigo puesto. Es todavía más extraño sabiendo que el día anterior, cuando estuvo esperando a su padre para que la recogiera de casa de Sapphire, casi se congela —especialmente por el frío, pero además su padre tardó incluso más de lo que normalmente lo hace.

El viento sopla con suavidad, meciendo las pocas hojas que quedan en los árboles del parque, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para que Diamond pueda jugar tranquilamente con su cometa. Otra cosa extraña, su hermano nunca había sido muy bueno volando cometas, pero siempre que iban con Crystal lo hacía mejor que cualquier otro niño.

—¿No vas a jugar con ellos, Platina? —su cuidadora se coloca a su lado, y no pregunta mirándola, sino con la vista clavada en Diamond.

—Ya soy mayor —contesta, es algo obvio—. Acabo de cumplir 10 años.

—Ah, por supuesto —Crystal le dedica una sonrisa—. ¿Nos sentamos a mirar, entonces?

—Vale —concede Platina, no se le ocurre nada mejor que hacer.

Su cuidadora está aquel día tan guapa como siempre. Siempre viste con sencillez pero elegancia, no usa mucho maquillaje pero parece como si fuera una actriz de cine. Definitivamente, cuando sea mayor, Platina quiere ser como ella.

Entonces se acuerda de lo que le contó Dia cuando llegó a casa el día anterior.

—Crystal, ¿es verdad que te vas a ir otra vez? —pregunta directamente, su padre siempre dice que es mejor no andarse con rodeos.

—No lo sé —su cuidadora parece dudar, se gira en el banco para mirarla, sin dejar de prestar atención a Dia—, el viento va a cambiar, Platina.

—¿Qué problema hay? Es sólo viento —dice sin acabar de entender la situación, para ella todo es muy sencillo.

—El viento no es sólo viento —Crystal suspira, Platina sigue sin comprender—. No puedo-

—Prometo no decirle nada a mi padre —dice rápidamente, aun sabiendo que no está bien interrumpir a los mayores cuando están hablando.

—No se trata de eso —a Crystal parece hacerle gracia lo que acaba de decir, pero después vuelve a ponerse seria—. Sois felices ahora.

—¡Porque estás aquí con nosotros!

Ambas quedan en silencio, sus palabras flotan en el aire. Las risas de los niños se escuchan de fondo, y Platina se siente repentinamente incómoda. No sabe si está bien lo que ha dicho, pero tenía la sensación de que debía hacerlo.

Desde luego que son felices con ella allí, pero, de alguna forma, Platina siente como si Crystal estuviera ocupando el lugar que había tenido su madre. Quizás fuera tonto pensar así, pero a veces cree que hasta su padre lo siente.

—Entonces —comienza a hablar de nuevo Platina—, si el viento no cambia, ¿te quedarías?

—Si el viento no cambia… —Crystal se cruza de brazos, pensativa—. Bueno, olvídalo, no tiene mayor importancia.

—Si tú lo dices —Platina hace un gesto de resignación, antes de levantarse del banco—. ¿Podemos tomar algo? Me apetece un helado.

—Hace demasiado frío para un helado —responde su cuidadora antes de imitarla—. Pero no tenemos por qué decirle nada a tu padre.

—Gracias —sonríe levemente, antes de ir a llamar a Diamond.

Está segura de que a su hermano también le apetece ir a merendar.

* * *

—Me gustaría dormirme igual de rápido que Dia.

Gold suelta una pequeña risa, tratando de no despertar a su hijo. Platina le mira con sus ojos grises, sentada en su cama e iluminada únicamente por las luces de la ciudad que se cuelan por la ventana del cuarto. No sabe diferenciar si está seria o tiene mucho sueño.

—Bueno, me temo que ha salido a mí —responde intentando sonar divertido, pero la cara de Platina sigue igual.

—Papá —su hija habla en un susurro, y deja pasar unos segundos antes de continuar—. La echo de menos.

Las palabras quedan resonando en sus oídos, llenándole de una repentina tristeza, nostalgia. Por alguna razón, Platina le parece ahora mucho mayor de lo que es.

—Yo también —hace una pequeña pausa—. Muchísimo.

—Pero… Lo que te quería decir es que mamá querría que fuéramos felices.

—Claro que sí —a veces siente como si su hija fuera mucho más inteligente que él—, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Porque no le importaría que Crystal se quedara —dice antes de recostarse y girar la cabeza, apoyándola contra la almohada. La indirecta de que la conversación ha acabado llega a Gold—. Buenas noches, papá.

—Buenas noches.

Gold no puede evitar quedarse mirando a su hija, tratando de hallar la mejor manera de interpretar lo que acaba de decir. Sospecha que sus palabras expresaban menos de lo que realmente ella le estaba diciendo.

Definitivamente, su hija se está haciendo mayor —cuando Platina abre un ojo y se le queda mirando capta que debe irse—.

Cierra la puerta del cuarto de los niños con el mayor cuidado posible, y camina hacia la sala de estar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de unos cómodos, pero raídos, vaqueros. Cuando entra y encuentra a Crystal leyendo en el mismo lugar de siempre, frente a la chimenea, sigue pensando en lo que Plat le ha dicho.

—Hey, Crystal —dice para llamar su atención, sufriendo una especie de _déjà vu—_. Pensé que ya te habrías-

—¿Ido? —responde ella con una sonrisa torcida, no puede saber si está molesta o simplemente bromeando.

—Yo iba a decir "acostado" —dice rodando los ojos—. Pero sí, también.

—Lo sabía —parece que Crystal se siente graciosa esa noche, genial—. ¿Qué tal?

Gold entorna los ojos, pensando cómo demonios puede preguntarle eso.

—Pues mi hija me acaba de dar una charla, y no sé cómo sentirme con respecto a eso —se decide a contestar, dejándose de caer pesadamente en el sofá.

—No es malo, supongo —dice ella, Gold se limita a responder con un suspiro.

Se pregunta qué hacen hablando de cosas tan triviales cuando tenían tanto que discutir, pero no le salen las palabras. Pronto ambos quedan atrapados en un incómodo silencio.

Sigue sin poder sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Platina, y cuando esos pensamientos se mezclan con el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió el día anterior su cerebro parece estar a punto de explotar. No sabe cómo va a poder solucionar los problemas de sus hijos en un futuro, si ni siquiera puede tratar con los suyos.

—Oye, lo que pasó ayer… —carraspea antes de hablar, y la situación se torna, si es posible, más incómoda.

—No es nada —se apresura a decir Crystal, con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo. Gold cae en la cuenta de que es la primera vez que la ve sonrojada, y se sorprende pensando lo bien que se ve así. Desde luego, no tiene remedio—. En serio.

—Bueno, yo quería decir, en realidad, que… —titubea, buscando las palabras exactas que pronunciar—. Yo también te necesito.

—Bueno saberlo, porque respecto a eso… —Gold abre la boca ligeramente, aunque quiere disimular su sorpresa. Acaba de sincerarse, con lo mucho que le ha costado, y parece como si ella no le diera la menor importancia—. Oh, no puedo.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? —pregunta cada vez más molesto, aunque ella también parece estarlo—. No vayas a empezar con lo de que no te puedes explicar.

—¡No es eso! —ahora no sabe si está molesta o simplemente nerviosa—. Es que suena demasiado narcisista.

—¡Joder, Crystal, di algo ya!

—¡No me grites!

Ambos se han levantado de sus respectivos asientos, y están parados uno frente a otro, enfrentando sus miradas. Sus respiraciones agitadas se escuchan por encima del resto de sonidos. Se supone que está enfadado, pero Gold está tentado a acercarse más. No sabe cómo logra contenerse.

—No me voy a ir, Gold —acaba por decir Crystal, suspirando a la vez que cruza los brazos—. Aunque cambie el viento, ahora sé… Ahora sé que si cambia, es porque estoy aquí con vosotros.

—Bueno saberlo —dice sin pensar, repitiendo las palabras de ella y sacándole una sonrisa que él ya tiene.

Gold se siente aliviado, como si una enorme carga hubiera sido apartada de él. Cuando por fin da los dos pasos que le separan de Crystal y une sus labios con los de ella, no puede evitar acordarse de Yellow. Pero, por primera vez en años, se siente feliz al imaginarla sonreír.

—Y ahora —dice cuando se separan—, ¿puedes explicarme que es la estupidez esa del viento?

* * *

Ok, espero que no haya sido demasiado raro.

Quiero aclarar que mi visión de "Cuando cambie el viento", es algo así como que el viento sólo cambia cuando las personas con las que está Mary Poppins, en este caso Crys, son felices. Al menos es una metáfora de ello. Espero que se entienda xD (lo explico ahora porque el único personaje que lo entiende no tiene pov, sorry, no me pareció que encajara con lo que buscaba).

En fin, nada más. Tan sólo… todavía tengo una mínima esperanza de recibir reviews (?)

Sin ánimo de dar pena, **Rex the Machine.**


End file.
